Broken shadows Bleeding love
by Dark-Princess0923
Summary: The dark never scared her. When other kids were afraid of the monsters under their beds, she sought them out. There subtle differences told people she wasn't like the other kids. But yet she was. The twinkle of magic amazed her and the thought of a happily ever after wasn't ever far from her mind. Her chances for a happy ever after are in front of her now, but can she reach them...
1. Chapter 1

***Third Person P.O.V.**

 _"Once upon a time... Well, I think I'll let you see the story for itself."_

The halls of Auradon Prep fill with the excited chatter of young heroines telling of their summer adventures. Anxelin, daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn (aka Eugene) crowds against the lockers with Jessica, daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine; Coral, daughter of Ariel's sister Andrina; and Spring, daughter of Snow White, and tells them about the journey her, her father, and her twin younger brothers, Flynn Jr and Riker, took part in during the summer holiday. Aziz, the older brother of Jessica, leans on the wall further down the corridor complaining to two other tourney players: Seth, son of Snow White and older twin to Spring and Evan, son of Elsa, about the upcoming duties he'll have to endure when next summer comes, signaling the end of his high school life and the beginning of his life as a representative of the Agrabah district of Auradon. Many others crowd together, exclaiming in joy how happy they are to see each other and retelling captivating stories. They talk about the new school year and what they think is to come. Or more precisely, who, if anyone, is coming from the Isle of The Lost to Auradon and, if so, who their parents are.

Maybe it's the commotion of a new school year or perhaps the questions it arises that causes no one to notices the king talking to a should be enemy in a nook semi tucked away from the rest of the school. At first glance, one would think the two are having a disagreement by the way their hands move and the harshness in their voices, but upon closer examination, you can see the caring in their eyes. Both know to act civilized with the matter at hand.

Chad Charming, once best friends with his companion- no, more like brothers actually, slouches against the wall, biting his lip to stop his smart comeback, barley able to retain a smirk at the king's loud, worried whispers. Not that he finds the situation funny. That is certainly not the case, but the way Ben deals with his concerns can sometime seem... out of hand.

"When my dad finds out, even though he's not the king anymore- And not to mention when the council-" Ben speaks in broken sentences to his former best friend. The council, better known as The Auradon Council of Representatives, is made up of many of the once kings and queens of their own respective lands. Chad's parents are both apart of this council, as are Ben's. When a matter is too big for just the king to decide or if it affects every district, a council meeting will be called. Of course, the king gets the final say, but the council helps give him an insight on how the matter will affect everyone in the kingdom. When the children from the Isle came to Auradon, a council meeting was called. Most had refused the idea, much like king Beast had, but in the end it was decided they would be given a choice.

Chad reaches forward and loosely clamps a hand on the young king's shoulder, looking him in the eye. After a moment, Ben calms down from his rant and shoots the young Charming a grateful look. Both get lost in the moment, smiling and comforting each other just like when they were kids. Maybe if the villains' children never came or if Chad could have accepted them they could still have this friendship and not be forced into different factions: those who are happy the children from the Isle of The Lost are here and those who are not.

"You need to take a second and breathe Ben. Trust me, I know what you're feeling right now- Hell, I probably know more. You're going to have to make the announcement later today though. You can't keep them hidden in your summer cottage for the rest of their lives." Chad reasons with his former friend. The middle of the summer holiday, around the beginning of July, Ben had sent and brought four children to Auradon from the Isle, but anyone has yet to find that out.

"I know. But it's not the other three I'm worried about, it's-" Ben pushes his lips together, eyes darting around to see if anyone had overheard their conversation. No one seemed to be paying them the slightest bit of attention. Chad nods his head, showing his understanding of the situation. If it were anyone else it would be different, they both think, but of course that would make life too easy. There's no doubt in either of their minds that the people of Auradon will welcome three of the four with, mostly, open arms, but the last. That might come as more difficult.

"Hey Ben!" Both heads snap to the direction of the call to be met with the sight of Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Doug making their way to the king. Their eyes darken slightly with curiosity and anger when they see the heir to the Charming Representative seat. Reaching the duo, Mal captures Ben in a quick hug then stands with her arm around his waist, almost in a possessive jester, but it is clear to Chad it is more protective then staking her claim on the king. Doug stands protectively in front of Evie, half shielding her from Charming's sight, with Carlos and Jay in between the two couples. "What do you want, Chad?" Mal sneers, making her dislike for him clear, the other's mirroring the dislike.

Chad ignores the 5 heated stares and turns his attention back to the king who looks at him with something along the lines of hopefulness maybe? Hopeful that maybe he'll put water under the bridge and try to befriend the villains. He can't do that though. Not yet anyway. "Like it concerns you." He snaps at the purple hair ex-villainess. Meeting Ben's eyes one last time, he strides down the hallway, making sure to bump shoulders with his ex-best friend in the process.

"What was he bothering you about, Ben?" Jay asks, cracking his knuckles to slightly emphasize his point that he wouldn't care to hurt the Charming if needed. Ben shakes his head though and reflects on what he saw when meeting his former friend's eyes. Determination. Caring. Protectiveness. An undying burn of will. Love. And so many more. He's sure his own probably reflected many of the same. In the short span of time, that second they took to looked into each other's souls, Ben's more than certain of one thing. If the worst comes out of this situation, Chad will fight to the death if it means to protect her. He also realizes he would happily be labeled as a traitor to ensure the same.

"It was nothing." The king replies with a faraway voice, eyes glazed over and brows crimpled in concentration. The five spare looks at each other and come to a silent agreement it's not nothing, and make a plan to confront their friend about it after he gives the welcoming announcements, like the king does every school year. With that, the six make their way to the grand hall, where most of the school balls and such are held, five with no clue of the shock that will come to the entire kingdom and the last wondering how long the horrified pause will last before all hell breaks loose.

 ***With Chad**

 _"No, I don't wanna go. Please!" She yells... I try. I really try. The arms holding me back are too strong... I can't save her_

 _"Let her go! Let her go!" They don't listen... Just keep moving..._

 _Tears streaming down my checks, clouding my vision... A thud and the clink of a lock sound through the air. Did they throw her in a trunk?... I try to fight them... I have to get her back... But I can't... I see black..._

 _I'm on the forest floor... How did I get in the forest floor?... Where did she go?..._

 _ **'They took her...'**_

 _'They took her... I was suppose to protect her... They told me to protect her... When those people came.. I was suppose to protect her... "Chad!... Chad!"... is that a voice... someone's calling me... I see the tire tracks... The tire tracks of the car that took her... They took her... "Chad!"..._

 _I can't answer... I failed... They took her... They took her and I let them... I don't deserve to be found... The cold is seeping through my cloths, but I don't care... I force my body to curl on the snow covered floor... I let tears stream down my face... they freeze when they meet the air..._

 _"CHAD!"_

 _I let them take her... I let them take her... And I let myself fade to black again_

Chad shakes his head, forcing the memory out. He looks up to find himself alone in a deserted hallway. Looking up at the clock, he sees there's only an hour until Ben makes the welcoming announcements, but he can't bring himself to care. The memories still haunt him, even after almost 4 and half years. He knows it's better now, that she's back... but just remembering that day brings pain. Slowly sliding down the wall, he lets his dry sobs echo off the walls. He knows no matter how sad he gets, he'll never cry. He used all his tears when they took her... and he'll never be himself until she's safely in front of him again..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story. This story is more popular after one day than my others are in a month. I hope you're enjoying my story! I forgot to do the disclaimer on the first chapter, but I don't own Descendants or any of it's characters, book or movie. Only my OCs and the idea and plot.**_

 _ ***Third Person P.O.V.***_

The crowd cheers as their king walks from besides the velvet red curtains to the ancient wooden podium positioned in center stage. Holding onto the cracking sides with a vise grip, Ben uses the podium to steady himself as he gazes over the faces of the crowd. His parents sit on some of the house chairs parallel to the stage's central located stairs. Next to the former rules of Auradon are Mal, Carlos, and Jay. Evie and Doug sit on the far right side, next to all of Doug's relatives. The king recognizes other faces in the crowd: Queen Leah and her family sitting on the far left; Snow White and her children sitting with the Dwarfsons; Jasmine, Aladdin, and their two children sitting a few rows back from the front; but who really catches his attention are the two sorrowful parents in the furthest left balcony.

Ben observes the once happy pair, now marked with worry lines and despair. If the king hadn't seen them at the last Family Day, he wouldn't have recognized them. They are so different from their former selves; it hurts him to see such a once great duo broken, shattered, and in need of a miracle. It saddens him to think that his father caused this.

A new figure approaches the two, taking the seat reserved in the middle for him. The woman of the pair quickly wraps her arms around the new figure's shoulders, locking to him in a strong, loving hold. It's like she is afraid of losing him to. The older male wraps one arm around the two, trying to provide as much of silent comfort as he can, yet stays facing forward. Ben locks eyes with the older male for a moment before the latter adverts his gaze to something in the house. The younger of the two males stays in his parents embraces, but doesn't return the feeling of warmth to either. Instead, he looks into the eyes of the king, slightly conveying a plea with his stare, and Ben nods, understanding the request.

"Welcome people of Auradon to another wonderful year here at Auradon Prep." A hushes silence falls over the crowd of students, parents, and reporters as the king begins his speech. "May we take a moment to welcome back our staff and our new Magical and Non-magical Creatures instructor Snow White." The crowd applauses echo off of the dome shaped celling. "Here at Auradon Prep we are about acceptance, about doing our best and helping each other to reach their full potential. I know last school year there were some... surprises," At this, Ben spares a glance at the four villains' children who all blush at the attention "and we all came together to make them feel welcome, like this was their home. Here at Auradon we are not about going through the day with mediocre goals, we strive to do good, we strive to accomplish great things. This year at Auradon, like every other year, holds a bright promise. I would like to thank everyone for returning and those who are new; I would like to formally welcome you to this school. I hope our year here will be eventful and hold promises for the future." It then occurs to Ben he might have rambled on and been repetitive, but he has no time to think about that as the reporters start their interrogation.

"King Ben. King Ben. Are you returning to Auradon Prep to finish your education this year?" One reporter shouts out above the rest.

"Yes, I have decided that I will return to finish my education." He answers the reporter in a formal tone.

"Do you think it will be hard to balance your king duties with your school work." Another yells out.

"At first, I do believe it will be mildly difficult, but I don't believe it's impossible." He smiles as a camera flashes, catching his expression for the ' _Auradon News_ ', the political newspaper for the entire country.

"How is your and Mal's relationship? Are you still going strong?" He looks to see Mal scowling at the ground, Jay and Carlos on either side, appearing to tease her. Ben smiles in the general direction the question came from.

"Yes, we are still going strong." Mal's head snaps up and she playfully glares at the king, a smile forming on her face.

"Are you planning on bringing other children from the Isle of The Lost?" The question seems to quieten the entire room. Of course this would be brought up. The entire kingdom is curious. And Ben suddenly becomes curious if the floor could swallow him whole and take him away so he never has to answer this question.

"Well actually..." Ben pulls on his collar, biting his lip, wondering how to go about answering. The younger male figure would have found this, the mighty Ben being nervous, if it were any other situation. "I've already brought the four I've chosen over." You could hear a pin drop in the grand room. Everyone from the reporters, to the civilians, to the royals- heck, even the former villains and his parents are in a studded silence.. All but one. Ben takes this opportunity to introduce the four new students.

He motions to the side, and an Arabian girl walks to stand next to king at center stage. Her dark brown hair flowing behind her in her long half-pony tail, bangs encasing her sharp features, and her dark eyes narrowed on Jay. Her outfit consists of a burgundy low neck shirt with draped shoulders connecting to long, tight, black sleeves. A golden snake belt holds up her leather, knee length black skirt that has a slit up the side, making her burgundy shorts underneath visible. A pair of burgundy and gold shoes hugs her feet. An arrangement of golden snake bracelets around her wrist and upper arms completes the outfit. Overall, she's a very pretty girl. "This is Jade, daughter of Nasira and niece of Jafar." Many eyes snap towards Jay who, much like Ben, looks like he's wishing for the floor to swallow him whole.

Ben once again motions towards the side and two boys walk out, twins. One of them has shaggy, unkept black hair while the other has short, tamed black hair. Both have fair skin, blue eyes, and are fairly muscular; the one with shorter hair not as much. The longer hair of the two, also the younger of the two, wears a pair of black pants and brown boots, like his brother, but wears a short sleeve, red, V-neck shirt with a long sleeve, golden V-neck shirt underneath; whereas his shorter hair brother wears a short sleeve, yellow, V-neck shirt with a long sleeve, red V-neck shirt underneath. Both decorate their outfits with a pair of brown, fingerless gloves and a brown belt with a gold clip. Ben hears his mother's surprised gasp as well as his father's growl, but chooses to ignore them both. "These are the sons of Gaston. Gaston Legume Jr" with this he motions towards the shorter haired of the two "and Gaston Legume the Third." and with this he motions towards the longer haired of the two. Gaston Jr choses to glare at the audience where his brother does something more... unexpected.

Gaston the third whistles, taking in the sight of the grand hall. Clamping a hand on the king's shoulder, he pats it a few times while looking around the room. "You weren't kiddin' when you said this place was nice." He cracks a smile and goes to stand next to his brother.

The crowd is mostly silent, awaiting the last of the villain's kids to step out on stage. This makes the king all the more nervous. Instead of motioning the next to present themselves, like many think he will do, the strides forward until he is at the top of the stage stairs. "The next you know, or, at least know of." He runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit, and it's not something that goes unnoticed by the majority of his friends. "Born to a villain... but raised by a pair we all know and care for." Beast grips the edges of his seat, praying to the gods that it's not who he thinks. Many other members of the council mimic this motion. "Raised from birth to be a princess. To be nice. To be loving. To believe in good. On her eleventh birthday though, it was discovered who her birth parents were and she was forced away from the only place she had known to the Isle of The Lost. I, myself, still aren't certain on what grounds this was driven." Ben's voice has taken a hard edge, opting to glare at his father, who now is quietly growling, looking as if he's about to pounce. Taking a deep breath, Ben finally motions towards the side.

A small girl, no taller than 5"2, steps into view. She takes timid steps forward until she stands next to Ben at the edge of the stage. She looks up, gazing, taking in the grand hall, and allowing the audience to do the same to her. Her tan, sun kissed skin amazes the crowd, since many from the Isle are so pale. Her curly black hair cascades to mid back, showing its unruly nature by frizzing and curling at the most horrible places. A round face with and array of many freckles scatter across the bridge of her nose and out, slightly hidden by the bush of hair, with her soft cleft chin and jaw line, low cheekbones, and small, round, slightly upturn button nose. Big, golden brown eyes stare back at the crowd, a sea of emotions playing in them. Teeth bit on her pale big, bottom lip, a nervous habit she picked up from her father and brother.

She scuffs her black combat boots on the floor, jingling the golden clips and chains on them. A pair of dark grey skinny jeans, with rips in the knees and gold clips down her outer legs, semi-hug her lower body, showing some of her feminine curves. She holds her duel color jean vest, grey in the front and black in the back, with golden clips and chains, exposing her long sleeve, black and dark grey water paint stroke like pattern shirt with a halter top like neck and arms that drape off of her shoulders. There are golden clips running down the left side of her body, the shirt's last clip not being latched. A light grey, sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath and a pair of black fingerless gloves cover the palms of her hands.

"This is Chandra Devan." Chandra smirks at the king. "She is the adopted daughter of Chariles and Cinderella Charming." Everyone is quiet for a moment... and then former King Beast stands...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone :D. The third paragraph is now here. And to answer a question from**_ _Kingson24601_ _ **this story is actually going to focus on Chandra, but both Ben and Chad play important roles along with Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Mal. I want to thank everyone that has took the time to read my story and if you have an idea of want to give tell me something I'm doing wrong that you think I can change let me know. I'm all ears for suggestions and criticism. As we all know, I don't own Descendants or its characters, but if I did, this would totally be the next movie, but alas, I do not. I only own my OCs and the plot. Until next update :D.**_

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

"No." Adam Beast says. His voice in low, but in the struck silent room, it rings like a thousand bells. He strolls forward, glare firmly set on his son and the girl next to him, until he stands at the bottom of the steps. Mal stands to make her way to Ben, but is stopped by the soft touch of Belle. The former queen shakes her head and motions towards the guards to move all the civilians out of the grand hall. The purple hair teen fights the urge to run to her boyfriend; instead, just watching as the two men standoff: father glaring at his son and son choosing to stare at the floor. Soon, all occupants of the room have been escorted out with the exception of the villain children, Doug, the representatives: Beast and Belle; King Charlies and Queen Cinderella Charming; King Phillip and Queen Aurora, along with Queen Leah; Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand; King Eric and Queen Ariel; Sultan Aladdin and Sultan Jasmine; Queen Tiana and King Naveen; Queen Rapunzel and King Flynn; Queen Elsa, her sister Princess Anna, and her husband Kristoff; and honorary Princess Mulan and General Li Shang, and their children. Belle worriedly grabs Mal's hand, attempting to calm her and herself with tracing patterns on the girl's pale skin. Adam Beast, the former King of Auradon, was known for his temper... and now that same anger was directed at his and Belle's own son... The former Queen only hopes he can hold his own against his father's temper.

Mal feel's Evie grab her other hand, Jay and Doug stand behind them, and can see Carlos, still sitting, in her peripheral, but her eyes are glued on Ben and his father. The girl stands next to Ben, looking anywhere but the former King.

With everyone cleared from the room, Adam Beast finally lets his thoughts be heard. When he speaks, his voice is rough, strained, like he's attempting to stop himself from exploding. "Do you know what can happen with this girl here, Ben? I will be the first to admit, you have done incredibly stupid things in the past, but I believe this here is by far the worst." Mal clenches her fist, causing Evie and Belle to quickly release her hands, trying to control her own rage at Ben's father's words. When the current King looks up though, it is not with the ''kicked-puppy'' expressions she expects, and the one he wears momentarily pauses her in surprise.

Ben raises his head, meeting his father glare for glare, a burning anger behind his own intense stare, causing Adam Beast to falter for a moment, but he regains his composer. The former King goes to walk up the stairs, towards the girl, but Ben side steps in front of her, shielding her from his father's view; a low growl reverberating in his chest and out of his mouth. The former King takes a step but, glare hardening on his son. "Actually father," Ben starts with an ice cold tone, actually frightening most in the room, including the original four from the island, with the harshness and hostility it carries. "I don't believe it was a bad idea to bring her back here. To her HOME. You know, the place she grew up, where she was taught, where her family is." Ben goes to step forward, but is held back by a small hand on his arm. Turning his head, green meet golden brown, and the King visibly calms. Nodding to Chandra, Ben gazes back towards his father, the anger still in his eyes, but not as predominantly as it was. "No father. I do not care what you say. Or what the council says. Chandra is innocent. She was raised by the Charmings to be good. You ripped her away from her parents and put her on the Isle when she was eleven. She had no one to turn to. No one to help her. Hell, I'm surprised she managed to stay alive."

"Do not speak to me in that manner Benjamin Florian Beast." The former King scolds his son. "Why care about this girl and put this much fuss over her when her birth father is evil? Why-"

"You're forgetting father." Ben cuts is father off mid rant. "I spent nearly every waking second in the Charming's castle. You and mother had a lot of duties to do, so I stayed there more than I did home. Charlies and Cinderella were like a second set of parents to me and Chad and Chandra were like my siblings. When you forced Chandra to be taken and places on the Isle, Chad wasn't the only one who lost a sibling.." Ben steps out from in front of Chandra, motioning the Charmings with a loving smile. Holding back tears, the duo slowly make their way up the steps. They look at their daughter for a moment, mesmerized the young woman she'd became, before flinging their selves on her, wrapping her in firm, warm embraces that look as if their afraid to let go. Tears stream down both of their faces, their voices cracks as they whisper sweet securities to their daughter. And Chandra bites her lip from crying, holding on to her parents in the same manner they are her. Ben looks away from the heart felt moment to stare dead at his father. "The story says you changed from beast back to human after mom confessed her love for you..." He looks back at the group, a sad smile on his face "but I'm not sure that's completely accurate. Because it takes a monster to separate a family like you did just cause you were paranoid and blinded by acts her birth father preformed. It was clear to in the council meeting that Chandra had little hope of surviving on the Isle, especially if the villains discovered who her parents are, and everyone that voted yes was sentencing a young girl to death based solely on the crimes her birth father, whom she has never met, committed and you dad, your yes was the biggest of them all." He turns, glaring at not only his father, but every once King and Queen in the room. "And you all call yourselves benevolent rulers."

The entire room is silent, the only sound being the sobs echoing off the walls. Most are stunned into silent, not expecting the King to say those scornful words. Mal stares at her boyfriend in a new light. Truth be told, she is a little jealous that he would defined another girl like that. ' _But didn't he say she was like his sister?_ '

Chandra looks up, catching the hazel eyes of her brother. Somewhat reluctantly, she pulls away from her parents and talking a few cautious steps forward, eyes never leaving hazel. Chad, almost reluctantly, starts to walk forward until he stands on the highest step, still making him about 6 inches taller than his sister, and only then does he allow his eyes to drop to the floor. Chandra raises her hand, placing it on the side of Chad's face, causing his eyes to snap back to her face. "Chad.." Chandra's voice fades off, not sure what to say to her brother. " _Jade said Jay sent letters about him hating Chad and Chad hating them... Will he hate me now that we know I'm the child of a villain... He couldn't though... Benji still loves me, so will Chad... right?_ "

"I couldn't protect you..." Chad's voice knocks Chandra out of her thoughts. "Mom and dad told me to take you to the woods. To hide you and keep you safe, but I couldn't. I-I let them take you. Th-they took y-you and I couldn't stop them... I-It's all my fault." His voice starts to crack as tears build in his eyes.

"I don't blame you Chad. You were a kid to. There was nothing you could have done to save me." Emotions start to cascade down her face, but Chandra doesn't bother to wipe them off. "I love you bubby."

No longer carrying the burden of allowing his sister to be taken on his shoulders, Chad scoops Chandra into his arms, both of them slowly falling to the ground as they allow their pain to run out of them. "I love you Chandra. Around the sun and off into the darkest corners of the galaxy. I missed you so much." He sobs out to his baby sister.

"I missed you to Chad." Charlies and Cinderella both kneel down, embracing both of their children in a warm embrace for the first time in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's chapter 4. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed and followed the story. You guys are the best. I wished I owned Descendants, but sadly I don't :( . I'll try to update either Sunday or Monday, but I have a big test coming up so I might not be able to update again until Thursday. OH, and this IS going to be a Jay+OC story, but I probably won't get to the romance until the 6 or 7 chapter. Anyway, on with the story.**_

~*~*C&J~*~*C&J~*~*C&J~*~*C&J~*~*C&J~*~*C&J~*C&J

 ***Third Person P.O.V.***

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

The sound vibrates through the entire corridor. A semi confused Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stand with the sons of Gaston and Jade along with the children of Auradon's representatives, patiently waiting for the grand double doors to open, shedding light on the perplexing situation at hand. All stand in dead silence, the young heroines all sparing confused glances with an underlying of worry at each other while the three young villains keep their eyes glued to the floor. Of course, who would want to talk after what they just witnessed. A heartfelt reconnecting of a family was abruptly halted when Adam Beast, former king of Auradon, growled out for a Representatives Meeting to be called to order. After the command was said, most duos quickly rushed from the room, the Charmings grabbing both of their children and staying close to Ben, down the hall, to this meeting room where they are presently discussing over the additional member of the Charming family.

"Who knew Chad had a sister..." Spring White's voice echoes down the deserted hallway. Many look up started at the sudden noise, but are quick to mumble their agreements to the statement. Their voices fade, leaving the silence more awkward and tense than before.

Mal notices Audrey, standing off to herself, looking out of a window down at the tourney field below; and this makes Mal curious. Audrey, being a social girl, constantly surrounds herself with her friends. ' _I wonder why now's any different?_ ' She thinks to herself. ' _Of course, she still is dating Chad, maybe she feels like he should have told her._ ' Gazing at her friends, Mal sees Evie silently leaning against Doug; Jay leaning on the wall, watching his cousin, Jade, with inquisitiveness and untrustworthy eyes; and Carlos, sitting with his back against the wall, petting Dude, who is in his lap, watching the door with a hard stare. ' _I wonder what that's about._ ' Mal pushes off the wall, well intent on asking Carlos what the poor door ever did to him, but before she can move, the old oak screeches against stone, and Chandra, "the woman of the hour" as Mal has now taken to calling her, stomps out of the room, arms crossed and a sour look on her face.

"I do not care what you or the council thinks father, Chandra is staying here." You can hear Ben before you can see him. The current king walks into view, Adam matching his son for stride, and the others cautiously following step behind. The children see their parents, gazing at each other with semi panicked eyes, and wonder why all the fuss about one girl.

"She is a danger to Auradon, Ben!" The former king all but shouts at his son, moving towards Chandra. Ben sees his father and makes to step in front of this friend, but someone else beats him to it.

Carlos stands firm, glaring daggers at the former king. Mal, Evie, and Jay look at each other, eyes wide and mouth gapping, before looking back at their friend and instantly taking a step back, much like the other children and their parents, even Adam Beast, has already done. The glare, pure rage and evil intent, with a not so subtle underlying of insanity, chill the onlookers to the bone. The others may not be able to understand the significances of this glare, but Mal, Evie and Jay can. It's the glare Carlos inherited from his mother, but upon closer expectation, the three can tell it's much, much worse than Cruella's ever was. "Don't even think of taking another step towards her." Carlos sneers out at the former king, an edge to his voice like ice.

"Ahh Carlos, if you weren't so puny you would be my hero." Chandra smirks at the de Vil, causing him to lose his composer and playful glare at her.

"And if you weren't so hormonal you'd be my best friend." Carlos looks back toward Adam Beast, glare hardening, but not to the same magnitude as before. "If you send Chandra back to the Isle, Mr. Beast, you'll have to send my back to."

Shock vibrates through the crowd, some more than others. "C, I'm sure you don't-" but Jay's quickly cut off by the look Carlos throws his way.

Gaston the third walks calmly up to the pair, ignoring the looks he's receiving from the room. "You'll hav'ta send me back to. Can't have these two gettin' all the fun." Gaston the third smiles, showing off his white, straight teeth, and throws an arm around both Carlos' and Chandra's shoulders. Gaston Jr rolls his eyes, pushes himself off the wall, and makes his way to the trio. Gaston the third smiles big at his older brother, but Gaston Jr doesn't return it.

"I'm afraid you'll have to send me back also, King Ben. Not that this place hasn't been hospitable, because it has, but because these three will likely be found dead if I'm not there to monitor the idiotic schemes." Gaston Jr addresses the king, pushing Chandra's hand away before she can rub his head.

Ben looks at the four. They remind him of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos when they first came to Auradon, the way they stand close, giving each other silent comfort without saying anything out loud, but more. And it makes Ben happy to see such dedication to one another. "You don't have to worry about that. Chandra is **not** being sent back to the Isle." He catches his father's gaze when he talks, showing whom the statement was really directed at.

Adam Beast huffs. "You'll regret this, Ben." He says before storming down the corridor, the parents and children following until it is just the Charmings, Chad, Fairy Godmother, Ben, Mal, Jay, Evie, Doug, Gaston the third, Gaston Jr, Chandra, Carlos, and of course Dude left in the hallway.


End file.
